Rise of the Ghost/Transcript
Transcript Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: DC Super Hero Girls”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Scooby and the gang meets the DC Super Hero Girls. Arrive to Los Angeles (In Los Angeles, the Mystery Machibe drives through the driveway) '''Fred: '''Here we are gang. Los Angeles, California. A.k.a Hollywood. The Injured Super Hero Girls (Velma and Daphne sees the Super Hero Girls injured on the ground) '''Velma: Jinkies! Daphne: It's the Super Hero Girls. Velma: They're injured! (Harley gets up along with Wonder Woman) Wonder Woman: '''Hi. '''Velma: '''Wonder Woman, Harley, what happened. '''Wonder Woman: '''We lost the fight. '''Daphne: '''Who did this? '''Harley: '''Lex Luthor. '''Shaggy: L-L-L-L-Lex L-L-L-L-Luthor? Velma: I've heard of him. He was the president of the company LexCorp. Shaggy: And the most dangerous villains and Superman's arch nemesis. Right, Scoob? Scooby: Yeah. Daphne: Let's get them someplace save. Fred: Good idea, Daph. The Ghost of Targon Velma and Daphne been kidnapped Wonder Woman revealed (Wonder Woman was sitting down to relaxe after what she've done, Fred sees her and decided to talk to her) Fred: '''Don't worry. We'll find Velma and Daphne and then you'll fight back Lex Luthor. '''Wonder Woman: '''Fred, you don't understand! We didn't fight him, we went to the second dimension and, our friend is still alive and got his revenge. That boy, is Lorcan. He fought us and won. '''Fred: '''Why? '''Wonder Woman: '''Don't tell Shaggy and Scooby, i must've said something rude to him before he died. Along with Principal Waller said that he will be dead in two days. It was that Red Kryptomite that makes me angry. '''Fred: '''Lorcan? why did he done that to you? '''Wonder Woman: '''We went to the second dimension to find him. But then we trusted me as a friend and then, I've betrayed him and hurt his feelings. But then, he got his revenge on us by teaming up with these colorful warriors, those warriors are the allies of Lorcan's. They called themeselves, The Power Rangers. He fought me and Supergirl. He won and we've lost. It was all started back in the second dimension. (The Super Hero Girls are fighting the Power Rangers. Wonder Woman is battling the Rangers and so close to win the fight but then, A boy appeared in purple, he wears a purple jacket vest and metal boots) '''Cillian: All right, you super-freaks -- just hold it! Harley: '''Who is that? '''Wonder Woman: '''He looks so familiar. '''Cillian: '''You don't remember me, Wondie? '''Wonder Woman: '''No, it's Lorcan! '''Batgirl: '''Lorcan?! But he's dead. '''Cillian: '''Ha! That body has hits the road, doesn't exist no more. This is my true form, I am Cillian Darcy! Your nemesis! It is time for a little payback! (Cillian starts a fight by holding up a kryptonite, he walks towards Supergirl) '''Supergirl: '''Lorcan! Don't! Get that away from me! (The flashback ends) '''Wonder Woman: '''Lorcan was our friend but now, He's now our enemy. We tried to fight back to talk to him, but he won't listen. So he beaten us up and won the fight. We tried everything but he won't believe us. '''Fred: But... but, why would he do that to you guys? There's got to be an explanation to all of this. Wonder Woman: '''I don't know, he probably wants revenge. His goal is to find his two younger missing siblings that neither the Darcy Kids meet. Velma and Daphne rescue The Ghost of Targon unmasked '''Fred: '''Let's see who's under that mask. (Fred remove the mask and reveal to be, Cuthbert Crawls) '''Velma: '''Cuthbert Crawls?! '''Wonder Woman: Who's he? Fred: The man who partnered up with Mr. Creeps, dressed up as green ghosts to scare Col. Beauregard Sanders's heirs away so they could have control of his fortune. Daphne: He also team up with C.L. Magnus, Lila and Mama Malone to formed a conspiracy group to exact their revenge us by luring us into a castle. Cuthbert: Now I wanted revenge by defeating you girls to become immortal and take over the world. Batgirl: That makes since. But, why? '''Cuthbert: '''Ever since you girls lost that fight against Lorcan Darcy and his strongest powers, i made an ultimate plan, i've found the remains of The Purple Man.